sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cathy Guetta
| birth_place = Dakar, Senegal | death_date = | origin = Toulon, France | occupation = | years_active = 2003–present | label = Virgin | website = }} Catherine Lobé ( ; previously Guetta; born 27 March 1967) is a French former discothèque manager, events organizer, socialite, and actress. She was the former wife of DJ and music producer David Guetta. Early life and career Cathy Lobé was born in Dakar, Senegal on 27 March 1967. Her father was in the army and originally from Cameroon and her mother was French. She spent her childhood in Toulon, as well as in Senegal. Shortly after moving from Senegal to France, she became the manager of a night club and organized Parisian parties. In 1992, she met and married David Guetta. They have two children: son Tim Elvis Eric (born February 9, 2004) and daughter Angie Guetta (born September 23, 2007). After twenty-two years of marriage, the Guettas were granted a divorce by a Paris court in March 2014. In 2003, she and her then-husband opened a night venue called Le Sweet Bar. She also ran a Moroccan restaurant in Paris "Le Tanjia" and was artistic director in the disco "Les Bains Douches". She is also business partners with Muratt Atik in "Pink Paradise", a stripnight club, and in "La poope", a restaurant. She also organizes events in many locations, notably in Cannes and Marrakech. Since 1996, she organizes special nights with David Guetta in Ibiza, a Spanish island renowned for its night life. The results of her collaboration are joint albums called the "Fuck Me I'm Famous" series released as Cathy and David Guetta. She also organizes annual events called Unighted by Cathy Guetta inviting well-known international DJs. She hosted and conducted the event in the national stadium in Saint-Denis near Paris, the Stade de France in 2008 and 2009, then moved the event to Nice in 2010, at the Stade Charles-Ehrmann.JeuxActu: "nighted by Cathy Guetta" delocalisé à Nice en 2010 She has also taken acting roles. In 1999 she debuted in Quasimodo d'El Paris, a film directed by Patrick Timsit. She also appeared alongside Romain Duris and Jean-Paul Belmondo in Peut-être and in 2002, as Fred in 3 zéros, a film by Fabien Onteniente. She has appeared in a number of music videos, notably in "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta and Akon in 2009 and in the single "The Alphabeat" with her husband David Guetta in 2012. In 2008 Cathy Guetta published her autobiography Bain de Nuit. Discography Albums ; Fuck Me I'm Famous series ; Unighted by Cathy Guetta series Filmography * 1999: Quasimodo d'El Paris as a prostitute * 1999: Peut-être as a DJ * 2000: Jet Set as Mercedes * 2001: Would I Lie to You 2 (original French title La vérité si je mens! 2) as Isabelle * 2001: Sa mère, la pute as Ebène (TV series) * 2002: Shooting Stars as Fred * 2012: Nothing But The Beat as Herself References External links * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:French businesspeople Category:French people of Cameroonian descent Category:French people of Senegalese descent Category:French women in business Category:French film actresses Category:People from Dakar Category:People from Toulon